The winter accident
by sadloser
Summary: what happens when it snow? A LUNA fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece

The winter accident  
chapter 1

Snow so pretty but so cold. It has been snowing for nearly three hour now everyone on the mugiwara crew, except chopper, are now wearing thick coat so they don't get freeze over, this included the slow minded luffy. Though it did took him about two hour to finally feel the cold. Since its been snowing for three hour now everyone knows they are nearing a winter island. Luffy is getting excited just with the thought about it, Chopper is happy since it's been a long time since he left his own winter island and is excited about the next island and Usopp have been sitting in the corner preparing snow ball for a surprise snow ball fight with the others. Zoro as always just keep thinking about training, even in his baggy coat he's doing the standard katana striking motion with a 3 ton weight(the one that he always use in training, I don't know what's its named). Franky is down at his workshop making some kind of new weapon, eventhough he agreed to wear a coat he still does not want to wear a pant, so u can imagine him with a coat covering only his upper body and this trademark panty is still revealed. Both the girls are in the ship at the dining room, with sanji in the kitchen making hot refreshment for the girls. He finished in matters of minutes and straight away move to the girls while saying 'Nami-swannnn 'and 'Robin-chwannn' all the way.

"Here are your drinks Mademoiselle" he said while trying to be cool.

"Thank you, cook-san" robin said while giving him a smile.

Nami also said "arigato, Sanji-kun."

With these words Sanji's heart fluttered and he start his swirling motion and said "ofcourse for my melorine I would do anything.~~"

Meanwhile at the deck usopp finally finish his snow balls and started throwing it at luffy and chopper. They were caught off guard and soon started to counter attack. Nami heard the noises and decided to walk out and check on them. While Nami was opening the door, Luffy was in front of the door on the other side of the ship holding onto both ends of the two stairs so that chopper can load the snow on him to be used as a sling shot. Usopp face turned pale when he sees this, Luffy then said out "gomu gomu no-snow ball slingshot". However due to the snowing Luffy's hand suddenly slipped and launch the snow high up in the sky, and also launched himself towards Nami.

They both hit their head and the snow that luffy launched fell onto them.

First fan fic so don't be mad if bad

Sry and have a nice day :D :D


	2. Chapter 2

The winter accident  
chapter 2

I do not own one piece,one of the coolest manga/anime

The snow covered up Luffy and Nami not revealing any parts of their body, they are both completely covered with the snow. Chopper and Usopp are shocked at what happen. Sanji and Robin, who were just chatting in the dining room go to the door just to see a large pile of snow blocking the entrance, Franky and Zoro simply ignore the sound and continue to do what they are doing. Chopper still shocked, started to gather his thought, then suddenly shouted "Robin, Sanji, dig the snow ". Hearing their reliable doctor's distress call, without a moment of hesitation Sanji started to dig the snow bare handed while Robin assist him with her ability.

Usopp was wondering if that was necessary but then when he has a closer look, there is actually a mountain of snow on top of Luffy and Nami. He, then, along with Chopper help to dig them up. Chopper feared the worst, he was thinking what if Luffy and Nami became unconscious when they hit their head, then they would freeze to death in the snow. While digging and at the same time crying, chopper was mumbling and sobbing "This is all my fault, I loaded too much snow, if anything happens I would never forgive myself. "  
Usopp seeing this, pat chopper on the head and reassure him "they're gonna be alright, don't worry."  
and they started to dig again.

MEANWHILE IN THE SNOW

Nami starts to regain her consciousness as she open her eyes all she sees are darkness all she remembers before she got knocked out is that Luffy was flying toward her and think to herself ' I am so going to kill him', but then she felt something. She can feel a heavy breathing and sound of panting coming from in front of her. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she's starting to see a figure. This figure soon become clear, it was Luffy ,and why is his face red?

To be continue :D  
and have a nice day :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

The winter accident  
chapter 3  
I do not own one piece, one of the coolest manga/anime :D

Panting, panting and panting is all Nami could hear, and all she could see is Luffy's red face and his body hovering on top of hers. She spends a little time to recollect herself.

After that she tried to move up but Luffy suddenly shouted weakly "Nami! Don't move."  
"I'm sorry this is all my fault, don't worry I'll get us out of here." He continued in a softer and weaker tone.

'Get us out?' Nami wonder. What does he mean? She looks around and realizes that they are buried in the snow and Luffy is shielding her from all the snow.  
"Luffy?" she spokes as she rise a little bit closer to him but then stopped when she felts something lying on her body, it was Luffy's coat.  
Nami thought 'So that means he's only wearing his usual thin jacket while shielding me, he looks so weak right now, is it because of the cold?'

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Nami, I'm really sorry" Luffy spokes as his voices go weaker. He swore before that he would protect his nakamas at all costs, even if that means he would freeze to death while protecting them or rather her. Usually he could easily remove all the snow but the coldness is too much for him, especially when he's withstanding all this coldness without his coat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Luffy keep repeating and his voices keep getting softer. Nami is concentrating thinking of a way out, but she can't gather her thought, as she keeps getting distracted by her captain's voice. She's afraid that it may go away if she doesn't pay attention to him.

No she doesn't want her beloved captain to go away. 'Don't go Luffy, don't leave me' was all she could think of. Even though she may not show it, she cared about her beloved captain the most. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her.

Luffy's apologies became so soft that it sounds like whispers and Nami's getting terrified. Then she didn't know what happens, her body just acted on instinct and she quickly switches place with Luffy, while placing Luffy's coat on her back and sheltering Luffy from the snow. Even with two coats she can feel the intense cold on her back.

Nami now hovering on top of Luffy, also felt the weight of the snow. 'it's too heavy' she thought to herself, and soon collapse on top of Luffy. Now sandwiched in between the snow and Luffy she can feel the cold behind her and the warmth in front of her. She can also felt her beloved captain's intense shaking and breathing on his chest. Soon she became tired and starting to close her eyes. 'Maybe it's not too bad dying with Luffy, just the two of us'.

Before she loses conscious she could hear the sound of the crews and saw a ray of light in front of her. Then she fell into a deep slumber.

Sry don't really know what I'm writing. I'm very confused with this too. This story may end with the next chapter.

still, very very sry if this fan fic is bad.

And hope, if u think that it's bad, u can find a better fanfic to wash this away.  
Thanks for tuning in and have a nice day :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

The winter accident  
Chapter 4

I do not own one piece, one of the coolest manga/anime :D

The rocking of the ship, the sound of seagulls squawking and waves crashing on sunny's hull, the heat from the sun on her cheek and the light shining on the face. She can feel it all, and aside from all this she can also smell a slight scent of various medicines. She knew then and there that they were rescued.

Nami now resting in Chopper's room, which is also their ships medical room, felt weak. Too weak to even stand up, she doesn't even want to open her eyes. However, she can't help but be worried about her captain. 'is he alright, is he hurt, where is he, why isn't he here with her'. So many questions and so many worries. She can't help but think that something may have happened to her beloved captain. What if he didn't survive, she can't even bear the thought and tears were forming on the corner of her eyes.

Suddenly, her tear glands decided to stop as Nami heard her favorite laughter, 'shi shi shi shi' , without a second thought and without caring how weak she was, Nami rush to the door and opened it before falling down in front of her due to her weakness. She accidentally knocks down someone, who apparently was trying to open the door, and fell on top of him. And as they fell, Nami's head bounced up and down a bit before settling down on this man's chest.

She instantly looks up to verify if this bounciness is from her favorite and dearest captain. It really was Luffy and her face was just inches away from his. She can fell his warm breath hitting on her face. She could feel a blush coming because of how close they are and tears forming because of how relief she is.  
Then Luffy suddenly speaks up "Yo, Nami your awake" and gave her his big grin and laugh "shi shi shi shi"  
She almost cried but then that everyone was on the deck, it would be so embarrassing if she had done that so she hold it mugiwara crew rejoice as their navigator regain conscious.  
"welcome back" Robin greeted with a gentle smile while seated on a chair, enjoying her cup of coffee.  
Franky also commented while smiling "yo girlie, finally awake?"  
Sanji swoon over to Nami chanting "Nami-swannnn~" , and when he reached her, Sanji unleash a demonic kick onto Luffy and said angrily "Damn you idiot captain, don't you touch Nami-swan" and again swoon over to Nami, hold her hand, while reassuring her that he would be her knight or something.  
Zoro is the only one not rejoicing since it's a trivial matter and he knew his crewmates wouldn't be so weak as to die just because it's a little cold.  
A shadow on the stair caught Nami's attention, it was chopper with a teary eye. As she saw this she immediately walk to him while ignoring Sanji and his rambling. Chopper was on the verge of crying as Nami approach her, and when she is in front of him, chopper started crying and apologizing. Nami didn't get mad instead she pat on choppers head and said "it's ok chopper". Chopper was glad and finally smiling, but then Nami continued in a scary and cold tone "but if it happened again, I will bury you, ok?" and end with a smile.  
Chopper became so shocked and scared, he roll on the ground and keep repeating "Nami, scary. Nami is so scary, I'm sorry scary Nami, scary Nami"  
after that she realize that there is no more snow and asked the crew what happened, they told her that they passed the stable weather zone in her absence, since she had been unconscious for about three days.  
Usopp then suggested "Yosh, now that Nami's awake lets celebrate and have a feast." Everyone agreed especially Luffy, he can't even stop his drooling.  
Sanji agreed and went to the kitchen to start cooking. Everyone follow their ship's cook to the dining room, because they know Sanji's cooking skill is so good that a feast is only a matter of minutes.

Luffy also follows but was stopped by Nami, who held onto his shirt so tightly it might rip. "Nami?" the confused captain asked the orange hair girl who is now facing the deck below her.  
Luffy continue asking "are you alright?"  
"How can I be? We almost died, you know? How can I still be alright?" she replied with a sad tone with a hint of crying.  
"What are you talking about" he replied as if he had no clue.  
When Nami heard this she totally gave up on her beloved dumb captain, but was surprised when he put his precious straw-hat onto her head.  
"Stop worrying Nami and stop crying, you won't die. I'll protect you, always, until the day I die, I would protect you with my life." Luffy reassure her with confidence and a big smile.

She knew that he would do this for all his nakamas, but after hearing all these words she felt like the happiest person in the world.  
after the speech Luffy went on to the dining room, leaving his precious hat to his navigator.  
Nami is just lying on the deck, her tear drying up as she stopped crying and started to smile. Not before long she hold her beloved captain's hat on her chest and squeeze tightly, all the while a smile and blush appeared on her face. 'thank you, Luffy'  
She knows that her beloved captain is too dumb to understand love, but at least he cared about her and would even give her his precious straw-hat. Eventhough she wanted more from him, this is more than enough, for now that is. 

**THE END**

Ok… not sure if u would like it, I feel that it's not really good but still, hope you enjoy it, and if u don't hope u would find a much better fan fic  
well, thanks for tuning in and as always hope you would have a nice day :D :D


End file.
